clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
P.E.K.K.A
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Is P.E.K.K.A a knight? A samurai? A robot? No one knows! P.E.K.K.A's armor absorbs even the mightiest of blows." ---- ---- *'Summary' **P.E.K.K.A is the 10th troop to be unlocked in the standard Barracks. She is an Elixir Troop with very high damage per second and hitpoints, but is also quite expensive and takes up a large amount of housing space, with slow movement and attack speed. ** ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Because this Troop has the highest attack of all normal units in the game along with very high health, it is advisable to deploy them in pairs on each corner of the opponent's village or near a bunch of enemy defensive buildings. Most buildings won't survive two attacks of this very powerful unit (432-1098 damage per hit depending on the level), meaning two P.E.K.K.As should destroy most buildings in a single hit from both units. By deploying in pairs, Mortars won't be as effective either, as they can only damage one pair at a time as opposed to an entire group of P.E.K.K.As deployed together. Nevertheless, if the opponent's village has maximum level , it may be best to deploy larger groups of P.E.K.K.As. This way, they will be able to break through the with one hit each. **P.E.K.K.As' high damage and hitpoints allow them to easily knock out opposing heroes. However, if a defending Archer Queen is attacking from behind a , she can easily do a lot of damage to the P.E.K.K.As while they are stuck behind the walls especially if she is high-leveled. **Never train a complete P.E.K.K.A army as they will be helpless against flying Clan Castle troops such as a Dragon. ***Back her up with units that can target air such as a Wizard/Dragon to help her defend against them. **Put splash damage units behind her to get rid of any swarms of defending troops or Skeleton Traps. **P.E.K.K.A can set off and take most of the damage from traps. Deploy some Wall Breakers/Wall Wreckers to help it funnel through an enemy base. *'Defensive Strategy' **P.E.K.K.A is not affected by s, due to taking up more than 18 housing space. However, she will still trigger them. **P.E.K.K.A is a gamble as a Clan Castle troop because of her inability to deal splash damage or attack air, which leaves her an easy target for air troops or even swarms of Wizards. However, against an unsuspecting attacker, who often assumes that whatever is inside has to be a Dragon, she can occasionally surprise the attacker by one-shotting any heroes that come too close to her as well as delaying their troops for a good amount owing to her tremendous hit points. She can be devastating against strategies involving many ground-based high-health troops such as Golems. **Because P.E.K.K.A has a slow attack speed, she is not effective against massed infantry. Large numbers (at least 15) of Barbarians and/or Archers can easily take her out. Alternatively, one can either use a Witch or a Minion. A Witch can summon Skeletons fast enough to prevent the P.E.K.K.A. from reaching her and Minions, like all aerial troops, can't be targeted by the P.E.K.K.A. **Skeleton Traps set to Ground Mode can distract P.E.K.K.A for several seconds. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **P.E.K.K.A undergoes significant visual changes at levels 3, 5, and 7 ***Initially, P.E.K.K.A is a metal robot-like troop with spikes that carries a sword. ***At level 2, her sword turns to an elixir-colored pink. ***At level 3, P.E.K.K.A's armor and sword change from dark blue to black, the sword and horn's glow becomes red. ***At level 4, P.E.K.K.A obtains another sword. ***At level 5, P.E.K.K.A's armor color and sword change from black to dark navy. Her swords glow pink, as do some of her spikes; the swords also appear to give off pink-colored smoke. Her eyes have a faint pink glow. ***At level 6, P.E.K.K.A's swords become more pink, and the eyes as well as the "nose" glows brighter. ***At level 7, the tips of the P.E.K.K.A's horns and swords glow yellow-orange, along with her eyes and "nose". ***At level 8, the features of the P.E.K.K.A's glow light blue. The P.E.K.K.A's armor also appears as a brighter shade of purple, compared to that of previous levels. ---- *'Trivia' **P.E.K.K.A's gender has been confirmed as female, as one of the Loading Screen Hints states, "P.E.K.K.A's armor is so strong, s don't affect her!" **The acronym for P.E.K.K.A doesn't officially stand for anything in particular. Supercell held a Facebook contest on 22 August 2012 to see who could come up with the best written-out name for P.E.K.K.A as judged by the number of likes the comment received. The name "Perfect Enraged Knight Killer of Assassins" was the winner. **The level 10 Barracks, which is the level required to unlock P.E.K.K.A, has a P.E.K.K.A helmet on its roof. **Level 8 P.E.K.K.As combined with a level 6 Rage Spell do godly damage, up to 3074.4 damage per attack. That is enough damage to take out a max level 6 Inferno Tower in one hit. ** You can also summon 1 additional P.E.K.K.A with a Siege Barracks. ***However, as mentioned before this is a bad strategy if the opponent has any air troops in their clan castle. **The image used for P.E.K.K.A on the Barracks info screen changed during the 17 June 2013 update (the same update that added the level 4 P.E.K.K.A). Its new look is much more intimidating, and she now stands ready to strike with her sword. This new look is often debated among fellow players to which one looks the 'best', along with the Dragon. ***The old image on the Barracks info screen was recycled and used as the card icon of the P.E.K.K.A in Clash Royale. **Although a level 4+ P.E.K.K.A carries two swords, she hits/attacks with only one of them. **When P.E.K.K.A hits a building, you can hear a faint, evil sounding laughter. **If P.E.K.K.A is level 3 or higher, she has a bigger skeleton image than usual at death, due to the fact that P.E.K.K.A is larger at those levels. **P.E.K.K.A appears to float along the ground instead of walking. **When P.E.K.K.A is deployed, she can be heard saying "Destroy!" in a robotic voice. **P.E.K.K.A has the highest damage per second of any single troop in the game. **Since the 12/10/16 update, the P.E.K.K.A no longer took double damage from the . **The original description before the 12/10/16 update was,"Is P.E.K.K.A a knight? A samurai? A robot? No one knows! P.E.K.K.A's armor absorbs even the mightiest of blows, but doesn't handle electricity too well." **The P.E.K.K.A is the most Elixir-costly troop to upgrade to maximum level (a total of 52,000,000 for all levels). **The P.E.K.K.A. is likely a reference to D.A.V.E. from Backyard Monsters. Both have names that don't stand for anything in particular, both are robotic in nature and both are considered the strongest regular troop in their respective games. de:P.E.K.K.A. Category:Troops Category:Elixir Troops Category:Ground Troops